


Got thong?

by WolfKomoki



Series: Awkward first meetings au [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My cat steals underwear and I come home to find you chasing my cat to get your underwear back.”<br/>Or John Stilinski comes home to find the hot girl next door's thong in his cat Callie's mouth. The hot neighbor chases the cat to get it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got thong?

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf is owned by MTV.   
> Part of the "awkward first meetings" au.  
> http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/101021230029/awkward-first-meetings-aus

          John hadn’t intended on buying Callie. He was a bachelor and there were plenty of fish in the sea. The thing is, is that because he’s a deputy he’s always at work and no woman had taken a shine to him, at least not a woman that wasn’t a Calico cat anyway. John had just walked into his apartment building when he noticed his neighbor Claudia chasing Callie.

          Callie had a purple thong in her mouth and Claudia was chasing her trying to get it back. John had a crush on his neighbor from the first time she moved into the apartment building, but John was too shy to approach her.

Claudia chased the cat swearing under her breath.  

“Give those back you son of a—“ She stopped herself when she remembered that children lived on this floor. Claudia had moved in three months ago, but John had developed a major crush on her. Right now, though he didn’t have time to crush on his neighbor. Right now he had to get a thong away from his cat.

          “Here Callie! Come here girl!” He called, hoping the cat would drop the woman’s thong. Callie eventually dropped the thong and Claudia picked it up, her cheeks turning bright red.

          “I’m so sorry about that. Callie’s still a kitten and probably thought it was yarn.” He apologized. To say they were both embarrassed was an understatement.

          “As far as first meetings go this is by far the funniest. I’m Claudia. And you are?” The woman offered a hand and a smile. John grabbed her hand and helped himself up with a smile.

          “I’m John. Would you like to go out for coffee sometime? It’d make this less awkward for the both of us.” He introduced with a smile.

          “Sure! Does Saturday work for you?” She asked.

          “Definitely.” John smiled as she picked up her thong.

          “So what do you do besides helping strangers get their lingerie away from cats?” Claudia asked.

          “I’m a deputy of the Sheriff’s department. It’s mostly just paper work, but it helps pay for my apartment.” John smiled.

          “What is it that you do?” John asked.

          “I’m a waitress. My feet hurt like hell everyday, but it pays the bills.” Claudia smiled, twirling her black hair.

          “Thanks for not laughing by the way. That’s twice that my thong has been stolen by that cat.” Claudia chuckled.

          “I don’t know how she keeps getting in. I make sure to lock my door before I leave for work.” John admits while scratching his head.

          “Maybe she’s figured out how to open doors?” Claudia suggests.

          “Maybe. So about that coffee?” John asks.

          “Saturday, nine o’clock. Be there!” Claudia smiles as she returns to her apartment. As far as first meetings go, this was the best awkward first meeting John had ever had. He woke at seven the next morning to take his shower before he headed to his date before work. After taking his shower, he got dressed and doused himself in some cheap cologne as he put the badge on his deputy uniform.

          After that he got in his cruiser and drove down to the local coffee shop where he met Claudia. She was wearing a green summer dress and green flats as she sat next to John. They ordered some coffee and eggs with bacon, and after they got eating John exchanged phone numbers with her before driving off to work.

 


End file.
